


Carry on Wayward Son

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Loss of Child, Premature Birth, Premature Labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: The reader is pregnant and Sam & Dean are away on a hunt. Nothing can happen while you're alone, right?





	Carry on Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be based on "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas so I came up with a loose interpretation on it because I had no idea what to do with it. 
> 
> If you can't handle it. Well feel free not to read it.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. This was supposed to be your happy ever after. This was supposed to be your way out of the hunting life. The pain had started when you got off of the phone with Dean the previous night. It was just random pains in your lower back so you thought nothing of it but when the pain nearly had you on the floor you knew something was wrong. It wasn't long after that you felt something running down your leg. You were in labor. Not only was it to early but Dean wasn't here. He was supposed to be here.

"Cass," You yelled out to the empty bunker. "Cass, please come down here. I need your help. The baby and I need your help."

When you felt a breeze next to you, you knew Cass had arrived. After opening your eyes as a contraction had hit you looked at the angel that stood before you.

"Cass please." You gave the angel a pleading look "I need to get to the hospital. The baby is coming. It's to early for him."

"I'm sorry." Cass told you before he placed his hand on your shoulder. He already knew the outcome. Tears stung at your eyes. This wasn't fair. Why was the universe against you? Why was the universe against the Winchesters?

It only took a matter of moments for the bunker to disappear and the hospital to appear. Cass had "zapped" you from the bunker to the hospital that was close to where the boys had their hunt. You were grateful for the angel. He didn't have to do that. After Castiel helped you inside you gained the attention of a nurse then ordered Castiel to go find Dean. He needed to be here for this. After the nurse wheeled you away to be admitted Castiel disappeared. He followed your request and found the Winchesters for you.

You had no idea how much time had passed but when you felt strong, calloused hands entangled in yours you knew Dean had finally arrived. Slowly you opened your eyes and looked at him. He looked so broken. He didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve this. Even Sam didn't deserve this. The younger Winchester was excited to be an uncle. Now he'd never have that. When the nurse came to check on you she gave you both a sympathetic smile then told you what was going to happen now that Dean was there.

God you didn't want to do this. You weren't strong enough for this. You refused to let Dean leave your side after Sam had brought him some street clothes to change into. You wanted so desperately for them to allow Sam in the the room but the damn policy was only one person in the delivery room.

When the labor was finally over and your child was delivered you were exhausted and devistated. You gave birth to a 2 pound 2 oz boy. After they cleaned him up,and you demanded Sam be brought back, they placed the child into your arms. The tears started to fall as you looked down at the child in your arms.

"Carry on my wayward son." You whispered to him.


End file.
